


Loss And Envy

by Ingonyama



Series: The Crossroads [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, crack theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pilot and his boyfriend canoodle. A gambler angsts.</p><p>Canoodle is the strangest words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss And Envy

**Author's Note:**

> More cracktastic expounding on a looney theory.
> 
> I'd take credit for it, but that belongs to Y!Gal-ers jrockheaven and goldphishcrackers. You know, if you want to get TECHNICAL.

Cid Highwind felt a chill as Vincent led him to their bedroom. For a second he thought he had felt…  
  
Vincent Valentine looked back at him curiously, crimson eyes bright and catlike in the dark. “Cid? Something wrong?” His grip tightened imperceptibly on the pilot’s gloved hand.  
  
Cid shook his head, and smiled back at his lover. “The hottest guy in the world’s leadin’ me t’bed. What the hell could be wrong?” His own eyes, however, told a different story.  
  
Vincent sighed as they got to the bedroom, and tossed Cid nonchalantly onto the large, simple bed they shared. Crawling atop him, he straddled his hips, fully clothed, and looked down into the blond man’s eyes. Trapped underneath the slender body as he was, Cid felt himself stiffen between the strong, pale thighs he knew were under the ex-Turk’s baggy black trousers. Vincent always knew just how to get a rise out of him…  
  
He reached instinctively for the drawstring of those pants, but Vincent slapped his hand away, leaning down until the ends of his long raven hair brushed Cid’s face.  
  
“Not yet. First, we talk.“  
  
The pilot blinked in surprise. _Who is this guy, an’ what’s he done with Vince?_ “Um…a‘right. What’s on yer mind?”  
  
Vincent sat back again, most of his weight on Cid‘s thighs. This had the unfortunate side effect of stretching the pilot‘s pants so that the bulge in them threatened to break free, but the pilot forced himself to ignore it, and try to listen…not a strong suit of his in any case. “Ever since Aeris brought you back, you’ve been different.”  
  
“Different?…what‘cha mean?” Cid’s pants were getting VERY tight now, but he tried to ignore it and pay attention.  
  
The ex-Turk watched him with a steady, direct gaze. “You know very well what I mean. Your cigarettes. Your spear. Your colorful invective. All gone, ever since that ambush. I want to know why.” Vincent was using more words than he EVER liked to use, unless Cid asked him to talk dirty. That meant this was really bugging him.  
  
Cid blinked, looking like Vincent had told him he’d used to have green antennae. “Cigarettes? Invective? What’re you talkin’ about, babe?” If Vincent meant the spear Cid thought he did…he was sitting on it!  
  
But Vincent simply shook his head. “You don’t even remember…All your bad habits gone, with no memory of any of them. It’s as if someone simply…scooped all the darkness out of your soul.”  
  
“Darkness?” Cid’s head tilted, rampant erection momentarily forgotten. “Now I’m REAL confused.”  
  
Vincent looked at him for a long time, and for a minute Cid thought he saw a bitter gleam of sick envy in his lover’s eyes. Then it was gone, and Vincent shook his head. “Never mind. I suppose it isn’t important. Tell me this, though…do you know how to fight? How to defend yourself, if need be?”  
  
“Are ya sure YOU’RE feelin’ OK, Vinny?” Cid asked. “’Course I…” He stopped in mid-sentence. He remembered fighting countless times, cutting down Heartless and monsters by the dozens…but for the life of him, the pilot couldn’t remember **how.**  
  
Vincent nodded. “As I thought.” He lay down on top of Cid, the eroticism of the moment lost in the seriousness of their discussion, and simply put his slender, pale arms around him, his cloak flowing over both of them like a blanket. His head rested on Cid’s chest, and the pilot could feel the heat of his body through the thin white shirt he wore.  
  
Cid couldn’t understand why, but Vincent seemed sad, sadder than he’d known him to be in some time. “Hey,” he said, taking the slender man’s chin in one hand and tilting his face up to look at him.  
  
Vincent’s eyes shone with tears, though the rest of his face was a blank mask. Using his thumb, Cid stroked the wetness off his lover’s face, and leaned in to speak softly to him. “I may not remember some stuff, but I remember the important things. Spiky, an’ Bazooka-Boobs, an’ Aeris an’ the rest…I know my friends, an’ I know you…you’re somethin’ special…more’n special t’me. Long as I got that, what difference does the other stuff make?” He kissed Vincent then, his lips a gentle, soft contrast with the harshness of his stubble on the other man’s skin.  
  
They fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms, warm and safe.  
  
And from the shadows, hidden in the dark emptiness between seconds, a cold pair of blue eyes watched them and seethed with nebulous hatred.  
  
 _Rest well, Highwind. Someday, everything you possess will either belong to me, or be lost to the darkness forever._  
  
The corridor of darkness closed, and the Gambler of Fate found himself compelled to laugh, if only to keep from crying.


End file.
